


Arrival

by myadamantiumheart



Series: The Angel Timael [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, demonsverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel Timael arrives in Gotham. (Two drabbles from the Demons!verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So Julia and I came up with a Demons!AU for the Bat Family where Tim is Timael, an angel of the lord who is sent down to watch over and become a part of the Bat Family, which is comprised of various demons and fairies a human Bruce has adopted. 
> 
> [Dick is an incubus, Jason is an Empath demon, Steph is a cambion (half mischief demon), Cass is an elf (Laiquendi, or ‘singing elves’- she left because she has no voice with which to join in the singing), Damian is a Changeling Gancanagh. More complete profiles to come later.]

_**1)** _

“My given name is Timael,” the angel said gravely, his blue eyes tracking across their gathered faces. “And I have come on a mission from the highest power with intent to watch over your family.”

“We’re not related,” Damian scoffed, waving a single slim hand towards the others. “We are barely anything but a patchwork operation of crime fighters.”

“But you  _are_  a family,” Timael’s head tilted slightly and he narrowed his eyes. “For it is written on you as plainly as a book.  _He_  is the father and  _you_  are the children.” He gestured to Bruce with an intent look upon his face. “He has given you the love that a father gives unto his children whom he holds most dear.” Jason laughed at that, the Empath demon falling back against the sofa and curling his arm around Dick absently.

“Oh, pretty bird, you have  _so_  much to learn about this dysfunctional little pack of wolves.”

—

_**2)** _

The second thing Dick ever says to Timael is “Oh, you taste so  _good_ , Tima,” as he is curling his fingers around Timael’s collar and tugging him in to sniff at the crook of his neck in happy little huffs. Timael stands still in the center of the Wayne Manor living room with his hands half-raised at his sides and confusion evident on his face. In his mind he’s running through all of the lessons he’s learned from the older messenger angels on how to comfort humans, how to receive their prayers, how to offer physical benediction to them- none of the lessons really work, because Timael gets the feeling that what Dick wants right now is not a symbolic embrace into the grace of Heaven nor a bless’d kiss upon the forehead in reception of a prayer. So he just stands there, trying not to knock into Bruce’s furniture with his still outstretched wings, and says, rather lamely, “My given name is not  _Tima_ , it is _Timael_.”

He hears the rough laughter of Jason behind him even as the demon’s fingers land square between his scapulae and his wings, on the middle of his upper back, and he can almost feel Jason’s aura licking his own.

Actually licking it as though it had a physical tongue, and though it’s not an unpleasant situation, Timael does not know what to do with the shivery feeling it brings in his gut.

“Dickie’s just trying to give you a nickname, pretty bird,” Jason rumbles, his hand stroking gently down the ridged protrusions of Timael’s spine. “It’s a human tradition our family has caught on to.” Another gravel laugh that echoes in Timael’s stomach. “And you’re right, Dickie- he  _does_  taste good.” The aura retreats, seemingly done ‘ _tasting_ ’ Timael’s, but Jason’s hand does not- instead, if traces up the arch of Timael’s wing and Timael’s knees go weak as Dick’s hand joins it on the other side. He grasps at Dick’s clothing frantically, eyes wide as he scrabbles to stay upright, legs wobbly as the caresses continue and his cheekbones flush.

In the garrison, where he lived Before with the other Malakhim, no one had touched his wings. He faintly remembered cooing as a hatchling as someone taught him the rote of grooming his plumage, but he had never been- been stroked like this before. Petted.

Dick’s laugh joined Jason’s and the incubus wrapped his arms around Timael’s waist as he drew him into a hug to hold him up, Timael’s palms resting on the incubus’ chest and his wide eyes looking straight up into Dick’s.

“I’m sorry, Tima, but I had to know if the rumor was true- angels really do like having their wings played with, don’t they?” Dick crooned, pressing a kiss to his flushed cheekbone.

“You’re some kinda forward, Dickie,” Jason grinned, his chest brushing against Timael’s back as he leaned in to press his hand to Dick’s waist around Timael’s side. “Ya harlot.”

 _Forgive me, father_ , Timael thought tiredly even as his gaze darted frantically from Dick’s lascivious gaze to Jason’s arms reaching around him.  _For this is not what I had prepared for._


End file.
